Chuck E's It's The 70s (TheCartoonMan12 Version)
Dedicated toEdit * uranimated18, ZacTheBear SurmanReturns5th & calvyn bohnert (Thanks for requesting). * Feel free to do your own version. Song:Edit * Chuck E's It's The 70s Song from:Edit * "Chuck E Cheese" NOTE:Edit * This is my first video to feature "Yo Yo" & "Cleo and Cuquin" Clips/Years/Companies:Edit * Chowder (The Thousand Pound Cake; @2007-2010 Cartoon Network) * An Extremely Goofy Movie (@2000 Disney) * I Am Weasel (Revolutionary Weasel; @1997-2000 Hanna-Barbera/Cartoon Network) * Tom and Jerry: The Movie (@1992 Warner Bros./Turner) * Yo Yo (@2016 Showlab) * Coco (@2017 Disney/Pixar) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * Pinocchio (@1940 Disney) * Marvelous Musical Mansion (@1992 Wee Sing) * Rover Dangerfield (@1991 Warner Bros.) * T.O.T.S. (You've Gotta Be Kitten Me; @2019- Disney) * The Grinch (@2018 Illumination/Universal) * Turbo (@2013 Dreamworks) * Rock-A-Doodle (@1991 MGM) * The Pagemaster (@1994 20th Century Fox) * Space Jam (@1996 Warner Bros.) * Hop (@2011 Illumination/Universal) * A Bug's Life (@1998 Disney/Pixar) * Ralph Breaks the Internet (@2018 Disney) * Finding Dory (@2016 Disney/Pixar) * Mixels (@2014-2016 Cartoon Network) * The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature (@2017 ToonBox/Open Road) * Cleo and Cuquin (@2018 Anima) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros./Turner) * Enchanted (@2007 Disney) * Over the Hedge (@2006 Dreamworks) * Big Hero 6 (@2014 Disney) * King Leonardo and His Short Subjects (@1960-1963 Total Television) * Make Mine Music (@1946 Disney) * Oliver & Company (@1988 Disney) * Open Season (@2006 Sony/Columbia) * Woody Woodpecker (Wet Blanket Policy; @1940-1972 Walter Lantz/Universal) * Anastasia (@1997 20th Century Fox) * The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show (The Perfect Show Again; @2015-2017 Dreamworks) * An American Tail (@1986 Universal) * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie (@2002 Big Idea) * Underdog (@2007 Disney) * SpongeBob SquarePants (Ghost Host; @1999- Nickelodeon) * Despicable Me 2 (@2013 Illumination/Universal) * The Peanuts Movie (@2015 Blue Sky/20th Century Fox) * The Loud House (Homespun; @2016- Nickelodeon) * The Suite Life on Deck (Once Upon a Suite Life; @2008-2011 Disney) * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (Sorry, Wrong Era; @2002-2006 Nickelodeon) * Rusty Rivets (@2016- Nickelodeon) * Smallfoot (@2018 Warner Bros.) * Ed, Edd n Eddy (Hand Me Down Ed; @1999-2009 Cartoon Network) * The Mickey Mouse Club (@1955-1996 Disney) * Mary Poppins (@1964 Disney) * The Emperor's New Groove (@2000 Disney) * The Simpsons (@1989- 20th Century Fox) * Kenny the Shark (Surf's Up; @2003-2005 Discovery Kids) * Sesame Street (Telly makes a list; @1969- @2016- PBS/HBO) * Kidsongs (Let's Put on a Show; @1985-1998 TAP/Warner) * Inspector Gadget (Gadget 2.0; @2015 Teletoon) * Aladdin and the King of Thieves (@1996 Disney) * The Secret Life of Pets (@2016 Illumination/Universal) * Regular Show (Meat Your Maker; @2010-2017 Cartoon Network) * Peter Pan (@1953 Disney) * Hercules (@1997 Disney) * Steven Universe (Sworn to the Sword; @2013 Cartoon Network) * Hey Arnold! (Big Sis; @1996-2004 Nickelodeon) * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (@1937 Disney) * Family Guy (Meet the Quagmires; @1999 20th Century Fox) * The Land Before Time (@1988 Universal) * The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange (Marshmalia; @2012-2014 Cartoon Network) * Free Birds (@2013 Relativity Media) * Darkwing Duck (Paraducks; @1991-1992 Disney) * VeggieTales (Abe and the Amazing Promise; @1993 Big Idea) * Monsters University (@2013 Disney/Pixar) * Sing (@2016 Illumination/Universal)